Correction of flare in mirror systems, particularly those intended for daylight photography, has always been a difficult problem, especially when it is necessary to point toward a bright source, such as the sun, for example. Heretofore, attempts have been made to overcome this problem by the use of a series of baffle cones, the placement of baffle rings, and the treatment of the glass edges and bevels, for example. While these procedures have improved the situation, they have not been entirely successful, as will become apparent as the description proceeds.